The Adventure of Waddle Dawdle!
by Ecaroh914
Summary: When Dreamland's greatest hero, Kirby, falls to the hands of his greatest enemies, who will rise up to the task to save him AND Dreamland? The answer, or answers, may surprise you!
1. Intro The start of something BIG!

**Intro; The start of something BIG!**

* * *

**Hey! This is Ecaroh914 spea-er, I mean, writing! So, just in case you haven't known, this is my first fanfiction! Now remember, I'm a noob at fanfiction, so if there's anybody who can give me some advice, then please send it in whatever way you can! Right, so, here we go on a 3rd person adventure! W00T!**

** DISCLAIMER: KIRBY AND CO. BELONGS TO NINTENDO AND HAL LABS.**

* * *

_ Dreamland, a peaceful kingdom..when there aren't so many things going on at once, such as a marshmallow falling from space, or a fat penguin ruling over the entire kingdom. However, it is nonetheless peaceful-aside from invaders trying to freaking take over the whole world, inter-dimensional travelers coming there, a "comet" granting wishes-on this planet. _

* * *

"AAAAUUGH! HELP SOMEBODY, ANYBODY! HEEEEEEEEEEEELLLP!" This is the cry of the typical, threatened Waddle Dee (Waddledufusucus Deewimpus). "Poyo, poyo, POYO!" Cried a usually hungry Kirby (Pufferoni Eatacus). Yep, normal things like predator and prey stuff. In a forest. Classic. However, scaring the freaking CRAP out of an innocent waddle dee (who, mind you, NEVER has been seen by the cute, but dangerous, Kirby), who was just minding his FREAKING BUSINESS is a BIT OVER-BOARD! "NO, NO, NOOOO! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! MY MEETING WITH DEATH ISN'T EVEN DUE YET! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS, WHAT DID I DOOOOO!? OH DEAR GOODNESS, NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" And no matter how many times he yelled this out, it only came out as "SQUEEEEEE!" or "YAAAAAAA!" Notice, however, that the little dude and puffball were running at full speed, so that made it even more unforgiving for the dee.

See, t he waddle dee was only nine years of age, and you can see that, although he knew it won't help, he's running from the darn right scariest thing that he's ever seen in his life, not that he's remembered much of his life. Wait, what was his life like back then again?

Apparently, trying to remember anything that might have happened to him before meeting Dedede, he skidded to a stop, and why the HELL would he do that only DEAR FRIKKIN SOMEONE WOULD KNOW! the next thing thing he knew, he was freaking tackled against a tree that seemingly came out of nowhere. How the heck did that happen, he didn't know. All he knew is that death was literally in his face. In an incarnation of a pink creature with large blue eyes staring into his soul. Now? Well, what the hell do YOU do when you're face to face with your worst nightmare?

The only thing that the waddle dee could do at this very moment was to shut his eyes, pray with all his heart, and freaking wet himself. Hey he was only 9. What can you expect?

Suddenly, literally (again) out of nowhere, a dark spike falls out of the sky and lands right next to Kirby! Dreamland's getting stranger and stranger, eh? However, me trying to do my job and trying to be the bearer of truth, this spike was somehow infected with a strange, dark power. That was somehow as clear and plain as the nose on your face (of course, not Kirby's face!).

However, it was quite obvious about WHAT was infecting it. Dark, purple, evil swirls surrounded the spike like a veil of...something. Added in with some strange, black substance dripping off, it solve everyone's (hem, hem, anybodywhoplayedkd3andkirbyandthecrystalshards, hem, hem, AHEM!) suspicions. It was (dun, dun, DUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!) Dark Matter!

OK, that's not much of a threat anymore to anyone, especially to Kirby, who knew them only as a nuisance. Well, OK, maybe he was a bit surprised to find that the darn spike was as big as he was, if anything, bigger. _Well, time to swallow this, I guess, _were Kirby's thoughts as he began to open his mouth widely. But little did he know that there was a little catch to this spike.

Of all the things that a living spike were to do, it just had to make a stupid force field with dark energy. Now a force field, well, anybody can deal with that, but dark energy? That's just polluting. Nonetheless, this is Dark Matter we're talking about, and moreover an evil species in space with a hive mind of conquering over bright, cheerful planets, shrouding all in an intoxicating cloud OF BLOOD AND GUTS SLATHERED OVER THE PLACE, AND SHTUPID PINK PURFBALLS ALL KI-

Sorry, got carried away. Anyways, within this particular force field, there spawned the species everyone in Dreamland knew and hated, and DEFINITELY still hated, Dark Matter! Again! Thankfully, and nobody knew how, Kirby had his own appearance! Flowing blue hat with a lighter pom-pom, and that was pretty much it...INTRODUCING, BOMB KIRBY! The Dark Matter had a special appearance too:

In fact, there were 2 Dark Matter (or D.M) there: the first one had the appearance of a typical large human skull, just a longer jaw, a few rotting holes and a couple of horns to add for intimidation. The second had the appearance of a large, black (of course) spider, with the head of a D.M. Ooooooh. How shocking...

And thus, the battle commenced! Kirby only managed to throw a bomb right before anyone did anything, chucking the hazard into the conviently gaping mouth of the skull shaped D.M. Thinking fast, Kirby summoned up yet another unforgiving black package of doom, then tossed the crap straight at the spider-like D.M. With a _GLUNK _and a _PHLOOP_, the two bombs met their mark, going down into the evil bodies of terror. _PHHHHH-BOOOOOOOOSSSSHH! _was the deafening sound that meant that the beasts were dealt with-permanently this time.

Now, what to do with that spike? Whatever the case, Kirby lost interest within the contraption and was now focused on trying to mess around with the little dee...that was there the whole freaking time.

Then, the most unexplainable thing happened (I am a man of many surprises). Right when Kirby noticed that the force field was not down, the D.M that were literally blown to bits regenerated right back to the spot they were decimated! Shocker! HOWEVER! They were now expecting something...just something.

Unfortunately for Kirby, they were already plotting this anyways behind his back, all from the start, so as soon as Kirby hurled yet ANOTHER bomb at the two, he wasn't expecting a huge blast of energy to smother his face and back at the same time (who wouldn't). Right after that happened, yet ANOTHER hell of a miracle happened: a huge flash of purple electricity went for the pink puff for frying out, followed shortly after by the most hell-retched scream you'd ever hear from Kirby himself.

The dee watched in sheer terror as his greatest fear was now being fried at 5000 degrees Fahrenheit, and it was worse knowing that if this new thing were to have the balls to nearly kill the guy in less than five seconds, AND SUCCEED (keyword: SUCCEED). Now, Kirby only lay motionless, the only sound that was coming was not hunger sounds at all, not even a whimper...just short, shallow, ragged breaths. And now fate just didn't like him right now, because now he was a target for two eyes to look at.

He didn't know what happened after that, besides almost crapping himself and using his flatulence as some sort of rocket booster (he never did that, thank God). His mind went blank, and still he felt himself run as fast and as far as he possibly could. However, after a short distance, he finally cleared up his mind enough to look back at what he ran from. Kirby was a nightmare, or used to be a nightmare, to this dee. But, nightmare or not, he doesn't deserve to be captured. Or fried. Or worse.

_I-I need to inform the king_, the dee thought._ I-I-I've just gotta, I've just gotta do it._

Hurrying to Castle Dedede as fast as his big running shoes could take him. This, everyone, is not just an awakening, oh no. This is THE awakening. The awakening, the birth of a new hero-

_**WADDLE DAWDLE**_

* * *

** So, yeah, call me a nerd for that name all you want, go ahead and laugh! But don't hurt yourself too soon...there will be better stuff later on, and there will be a plot to this (OBVIOUSLY!). However, many trials await this dee, and you may not know the species "waddle dee" as puny little creampuffs anymore. Come, Dawdle! Adventure calls you!**

** Welp, that just about sums up the intro! I'll include detail on the main characters in the next chapter! Like I said, first story, first time, so a little help, a lot of hints, blurgh? Taco? Please, I know many of you see this in a lot of stories, but...R&R! Thanks for reading this far!**

**WADDLE UP!**


	2. Begin! Step into ADVENTURE! Pt 1

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings, New STEPS!**

* * *

**And here we are now, off to a new, and random, start! Poor little dee, he won't know what'll happen now!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby or Nintendo OR HAL Labs. If I did, Parasol Dees would rejoice everywhere...**

* * *

While terrified out of his mind about what happened earlier today, Waddle Dawdle was still devoted to his self-assigned mission: to get to the king before it was too late. Sorry, forgot about his introduction. See, the latter mentioned waddle dee only went by the name "Waddle Dawdle", and that was given to him by his so-called comrades, who gave that name as an insult, not a real name. They keep on SAYING that he's the laziest dee in the whole group-but if you're talking about literally over 2,500 dees (and counting), what can you do?

While being bullied, embarrassed, and teased by almost all his comrades, he was one of King Dedede's favorite dees, explaining why the other dees always ran whenever he was coming. Hey, what would you do if you were messing with the favorite of a guy who could thwomp you easily with a giant mallet?

However, Dawdle still never had the best quality of wear when it came to cash. The only thing that most dees only primarily wore were peach-colored to yellow shoes, but the more honorable dees had more elaborate clothing, you know, the...stuff that Sir Meta Knight wears. All Dawdle had were a pair of shoes, which were, like I said, in bad quality: all in patches (literally) of dead purple, dead blue and grey, and don't tell Dawdle that these were made of dead tissue of dead dees...

Doctor Diana made these shoes for Dawdle, to walk in, to run in, to do basic stuff in, and in a silent compromise, Dawdle promised to NOT complain out loud about the squishiness in the shoes (or socks). In fact, aside from Bandanna Dee, Dr. Diana was a very special dee to Dawdle: she was so nice to him, she took the best of the best care of his wounds, she respected the guy and his beliefs and ACCEPTED him, she even made him these "shoes" for Pete's freaking sake! She was even in the same age group, strangely, as him, so that was understandable to see that they would be close friends either way.

In his stitched up sash, he had all of his savings, which were 30 coin stars, a few rocks (for those long ranged enemies), and a remarkable palmetto stick that saved his life countless hundreds of times and still had that sharp edge still there. The thing was only up to his body length, but he didn't seem to mind. Hah, it saved him multiple times, so why would he care? Still, he knew it was too weak to take on D.M. I mean, he would look like a regular dee with a, not an iron sword, not an ax, not even a torch, but a stick. A rust colored being with a peach colored face (that looks like a mask) with a stick is enough to make even the D.M laugh. So much for intimidation...

But what was his mission again? Oh right, inform the king, and fast! He was usually the first victim for D.M infection. Arriving at the castle drawbridge, he mumbled "I hope I've got myself together for this one. It's up to me and my feet for this mission!"

"Eh? Oh! It's the noob guy," a mocking voice stated in a pure smart-alack tone, clearly referring to Waddle Dawdle, who was just arriving at the edge of the water moat, reflecting a crystal clear sky, with a few scant clouds lazily hovering in the distance. The grass that Dawdle stood on was surprisingly soft, tempting him to lie down in it and doze off the rest of the day. But he had a very important mission on his hands...er, stubs. Stubby hands? Ack! Off subject!

"I need to see the king! It's very urgent that I talk to him right now!" an annoyed Dawdle shouted. Sure, it was natural for the other dees to pick on him (he was only a "whopping" 6 in., the other dees were 8), but now wasn't the time to do it...

"Daaaaawwww! Dowes the wittle dwee want his dawdeeeee?" one of those stupid guard dees mocked. As he said this, he was also thankful that he was high up on top of the raised drawbridge, which was raised pecariously 50-60 feet in the air, because if they were _very_ close, he'd (Dawdle) would snap off on both of them. See, everyone had to know that he was quick-tempered, even the king himself.

"Shut up! I seriously need to see the king! Like I said, this is URGENT!" Dawdle screamed. Oh, how he WISHED that his "brother", Bandanna Dee, or "Band-Band" in Dawdle's standards, were around to deal with these jerkfeces (that was intended to be an insult)!

His wish was granted alright, because after a few seconds of laughing for the guard dees, a familiar, and fairly young, voice sounded itself. "Hey, assholes!" In a split second, a fury-filled kick-to-the-face was thrown straight at one of the guard dee's-and it met it's mark. That peach-colored shoe belong to none other (well, thousands others, but Kirby ate most of them...) than Bandanna Dee! Oh, how Dawdle wished he could jump for joy! But he needed to get to the king!

"Do you asses not have any respect for your comrade? Even HE would let you speak to the king if he were the guard! Hell, even I would, albeit a little pissed while doing it!" Yep, it was Bandanna alright. "Please,sir! Don't hurt me! Sure, Phil here just got knock out of commission for making fun of the little dude, and so was I, but please, don't KO me!" And the standing guard dee was now begging for mercy! Band-Band wins! "Alright, then put down this drawbridge!" "For that guy? Never! He might be too short to even climb it!" "Lower it or I'll get Sir Meta Knight." "Well said." And with that threat, he jumped off the drawbridge top, which was still raised, and heads for the bottom.

It took a few minutes, but the bridge was finally down. The bridge itself, however, was starting to mold, and was even slimy. Oh, that didn't matter. What he really cared about was getting over the bridg.e and then make a run for it. "Dawdle!" Ah, that can wait. "Dawdle! Have these two ducks been botherin' ya? Don't worry, I'll-" "No, wait!" At once, Bandanna stopped talking and moving at Dawdle's voice. _But those idiots were tormenting him again._ Wanting to rip them apart, "limb" by "limb", he still only held back, but a promising glare settled on those jerks.

"Come on, Band-Band! You can deal with them later! Right now, I need to get to the king! Do you know the fastest way to get there?" Bandanna thought for a few seconds. "Hrm. Hmmmm. Urgh." He tried to think up of the least painful, yet fastest, way to get up to the King's Chamber, and now he simply didn't have much of a clue. All that seemed useful was his bandanna, and that was a head warmer, so how can that...help. Wait, wait, he's onto something! Something BIG! He looked at the guard dees (one was picking his...er, nose, the other was just now recovering from the earlier blow...and that's gonna take awhile) and shifted his bandanna a bit.

Yep, that lightbulb was coming! DIINNnn...ouch. So how was this going to work? Suddenly, the bridge shook and rumbled, giving the foursome quite the shake. Why? Ah, but of course! The bridge, it was rising! "Everyone, jump for the edge!" With Bandanna's order, and no hesitation, the other three dees grabbed onto the rising ledge of the bridge-which was the part facing outward, hence lifting all of them into the air. Bandanna, on the other hand, SLIPPED! Of all the things...

"Band-Band!" came the scream of his little "brother". But instead, Bandanna Dee managed to only drift downwards-using his bandanna as a parasol (man, I gotta get one of those), landing harmlessly on the ground. Now THAT gave Bandanna an idea.

And this time, the lightbulb actually shone.

**_ DIIIINNNG!_**

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?", asked a very nervous Waddle Dawdle asked from the precarious height of the raised drawbridge. "Oh, come on! Have my ideas usually failed up to the point that you're unsure whether to trust me or not on this one?" Dawdle made QUITE the face to that one. "Are you sure you want me to answer that?", questioned a very un-pleased Dawdle. "Yea! Tell me whatchu think!" "Yes," answered Dawdle. "Yes, and I still remember some stuff. For example, remember what happened with that pie and laser experim-" "Shadup! The llama still survived, didn't he?" Bandanna, Bandanna, you've grown so much...in our eyes. "Shadup, Mysterious Voice!"

"Well, I guess it's now or never," Dawdle remarked on the situation. The situation, as you may be wondering, is simple enough to understand: Bandanna huddled the two guard dees together in a triangle, with each of them holding onto Bandanna's...bandanna...and walked backwards until it was stretched to the limit. Dawdle, on the other hand, stood precariously over the the edge of the raised drawbridge, ready to jumped for who-knows-what. it wasn't glory; he can't take pride in smashing himself into the ground, which is in the castle gates, which is also where the makeshift trampoline was. _Here I go, _thought Dawdle.

He made a really high jump, which would give a better bounce. That's good.

The trampoline immediately adjusted to aim for Dedede's window. That's nice.

Dawdle felt himself jump off the trampoline. That's great.

However, of all the moments, one of the stupid guard dees saw a yellow "coin star( you know, star shape, er, _treasures_ that people usually collect for money)". Not getting paid much today, he reached over just a _little_ bit for the sparkling treasure, which set Dawdle off course by accident. Great job, guys, you're a real help.

* * *

**Wow, that's just sad.**

** So, yeah, call me a jerk, call me a sloth, call me a _douche_ even, I'll still have my reasons for not updating sooner.**

** Dawdle: He's right; we should call him some mean names for not putting me in action sooner.**

** Ah shadup, next chapter you'll be taking that back!**

** Dawdle:...**

** Anyways, I've got some important information to share with you people who have read this far. What time is it?**

** Dawdle: Adventure time?**

** No, that's for later...**

** Bandanna: Time for you to get a watch?**

** Yeah, but besides that...it's**

**VOTING TIIIIIIIIMME!**

** Now, I need some help here, and I want you readers to fill in the job(but you won't get paid 'cause I don't know how I can accomplish that)! Just vote on the following:**

** 1. Should Dawdle go splat near the window or far from it?**

** 2. Should I include the main girl of the story next?**

** 3. Should I include Dawdle FIRST SIDEKICK too?**

** Please cast them in, 'cause if I get them in, I'll put 'em in the story! And don't be shy, just vote in as "guest" or "voter" or whatever the heck you want to name yourself, as long as I can see what did you vote for(you may include any personal thoughts about the story, or any questions, but please, no flames!). Thanks viewers!**

** And thanks, coleypepwars3679, for being the first reviewer! I really appreciate it!**

** Dawdle: Yay! Someone liked it!**

** Bandanna: I hope so...'cause I want someone to appreciate my experiments...**

** Dawdle: Well, everyone likes 'em, but you have too many variables.**

** He's right, your experiments are so random, they literally break through the 3rd dimension...**

** Bandanna: T T**

** Anyways, thanks again! R&R!**

**Waddle On!**


	3. A little frustrated note from the author

**Underneath a beautiful sky, crystal clear with a few scant clouds drifting off and away, there is a large grassy plain, a large tree, and two small figures, one being 8" tall, the other being 6".**

** The smaller of the two having a mask-like, peach colored face with fiery red eyes, and rust colored skin. He seemed to lack a mouth. He wore stitched up shoes made up of dead tissue. he is circular in shape with stubby arms. The taller of the two bore the skin color of chocolate, his eyes a mahogany, with a pair of fangs only used to eat and not much more. He donned a pair of grayish black shoes, with the tanooki power enhanced within them. He, too, is circular in shape with stubby arms. The pair were relaxing under the shade of the canopy of the giant tree, looking quite perturbed. Let's see what's the problem.**

* * *

"Ugh, I can't beLIEVE THIS CRAP!" the brown figure exclaimed, surprising the being next to him (whom some of you may know as Waddle Dawdle).

"I know how you feel, Ecaroh-San," Dawdle said to the one named "Ecaroh". "But sitting here venting under a plant isn't going to solve anything but helping it grow. Ecaroh sighed in defeat and frustration. "I KNOW it won't help anyone but this tree, but can yo just imagine how many viewers look at my story and just don't vote on what's going to happen on part two of chapter one?"

"Well, I can't say I do, but coley has made a vote on what I wanted! I really would like to see-""SILENCE, YOU SPOILER!" interrupted Ecaroh before Dawdle spilled the beans. "But seriously, real talk: how come no-one's-a votin'? Have I been too straight-forward? Did my story lose interest? Was I too random? What could be the problem?" Ecaroh exclaimed into the air. "Why can't you viewers just send in your reviews as "anonymous" or as "guests"? I WON'T INCLUDE GUEST NAMES, I WON'T STALK YOU, I WO-""OK, we get the point, THEY get the point! It just takes a little time and patience, OK?" Silence.

"Alright, I'll take your advice, I'll wait. But I'll scrap up the votes after a little bit! And people, vote only ONCE EACH! Voting twice will be ignored, but remember, you can vote for all three options, but include a yes or no for each one! Remember these rules, though, 'cause if I can get enough votes, I might be able to continue the story!" Ecaroh explained to virtually no-one in particular, except for you. "Yay! The sooner the votes get stocked up, the sooner I can hit the road!" exclaimed Dawdle.

"Alright, now please, for the the little guy's sake, please vote! R&R...&V!"

* * *

**Thanks again, coleypepwars3679 about pointing out the "R,R&V" thing (I think I took it too literal) and for being the first one to vote...ever on my story! Talk about an achiever. And yes, I'm quite pissed that everyone's pretty darn interested in the story, and just leave a small vote (don't worry, I'm not expecting much out of this story either...or am I?), nothing personal. I'm not forcing anyone to vote here, but it'd make me super happy!**

**Waddle says "let's-a vote!"**

**Disclaimer!: I don't own Nintendo, Kirby, or Hal. If I did, I'd still think it'd be pretty cool to write this.**


	4. Begin! Step into ADVENTURE! Pt 2

**Alright, alright people, it looks like coley here won the votes...but since it was all by default, I'm afraid that Dawdle will NOT meet his new sidekick, and he will land very far away from the window. Sorry for those who tried to make up their minds, but if you read the "filler" chapter, the one before this, you'll see that I wasn't very happy for the fact that nobody wanted to vote, let alone the fact that I didn't get back to this story in a bit. And thanks, Meta-If, for that review, 'cause that would've caused a LOT of trouble. So big news: this fanfic has been officially rated "T" for violence and cursing (don't worry, Dawdle won't curse!) and something else (think of LoZ:TP and see the great fairy-Nintendo got away smoothly with that one...). Also, in case you haven't noticed, the results are in!:**

** 1. 0 votes**

** 2. 1 voted: yes.**

** 3. 0 votes**

** Thanks again for those who reviewed! It's help me much!^^**

** Disclaimer: I simply don't own Nintendo or HAL. If I did, there might be a possibility that an orange and gray kirby would be there with the others...**

* * *

"IhatemylifeIhatemylifeIhatemylifeIhatemylifeIhate mylifeIhatemylife..." Dawdle mumbled this mantra over and over again as he realized that was headed-not for the window, not even close to _Dedede's room_-but instead for the exotic hallway that was "outside" the castle (for those who watch "Kirby: Right Back At Ya!" or the anime version, remember that one hall that was part balcony and has a GREAT view outside? It's too confusing to describe...), and right above it too...

A sickening smash was heard right after Dawdle screamed "**_SO__ MUCH!_**" Right after that, nobody knew how did he stay conscious, but instead was now feeling the worst headache that no-one would even **_DREAM_**of-despite the fact that this is dreamland.

Ever so slowly, he peeled off the wall, then started to plummet towards the earth. But then, his luck started to tune in! Yay!

Out of the "balcony (Dawdle called it that)" of the outside hallway, a net came out JUST in time to catch him! Then as fast as it came out, it swiped him back in.

The last thing that Dawdle saw was a feminine face of a dee, with "shoulder" length hair, colored an ashy onyx, before blacking out.

* * *

Doctor Diana hadn't been expecting a visit from Dawdle at all. It was just so...unexpected. She only saw him jump off the trampoline, and that was her que to grab her first (and second) aid kit, along with a net for some reason. Her assumptions were proven as Dawdle was aimed _way _off. In fact, aiming for a wall is the complete opposite of aiming for a window (unless you're a cannonball). After smashing off the wall, and having a few brick fly, Dawdle slipped off the wall and started to fall down. Had Diana not have that net, it'd be bye-bye Dawdle. Miraculously, she found the adrenaline to swipe Dawdle in.

Now with that done, she carried him to the 2nd rated emergency room for further treatment. And what's happening now? She's sipping on a cup of tea while watching him sleep. _He's so cute, just too cute!_ she thought whilst blushing about him squeak in his sleep.

Now that Diana's here, let's introduce her now before we forget, shall we? Now, she is, too, a waddle dee, an undersized one at that; about 6 inches. However, she has a strange appearance for a waddle dee: she has "shoulder" length, messy hair, with the back of it just tickling her back, dark ash to onyx in color. With beautiful eyes the color of rubies, she also has wheat colored shoes. However, that's not all that makes her different from the others; instead of an **invisible **mouth, she has a **visible **mouth, perfectly normal at that. With a heart patterned headband upon her forehead worn like a tiara under her messy hair, she also has EXTREME blushes upon her cheeks, hot pink in color. If you would like to know, her favorite color is ANY shade of red, pink, and yellow.

So now she's just taking a little out of her time to watch Dawdle, admiring him, hardly knowing that the tea's burning her tongue, when suddenly, a KNOCK came out from the front of the office. Whining loudly, for the fact that she can't stay around her precious any longer, she accidentally dropping the mug on herself in the process (and yelping, but stopping immediately), she half-stomped, half-ran to the front office.

All while doing so, she _tried _her best to not wake up her Dawdle.

* * *

Dawdle just couldn't remember anything when he was unconscious, just the comfy, sleepy darkness. However, liquids sloshing, female yelping, and someone stomping just meant trouble. Immediately, he woke up to the sounds, assuming it was trouble. Sitting up a few seconds after the event, he looked around to inspect his surroundings. Hmmmmmmm...heart patterns all over the walls, with WDs all in the hearts, along with him and...and...

HOLY NRUFF! Those hearts (a couple of them) had pictures of him and Doctor Diana! So this is his personalized room for second-rated emergencies. That means...that means that it was Diana who had taken him in! Dawdle made a mental note to give her something in return for taking him in. After all, he was the main dee who acknowledged her, and she loved that, no matter how many times he said it. Speaking of Diana, where is she?

Jumping out of the comfy bed (albeit reluctantly), he started his search for his first friend. First he needed to look under that there chair. It just looked suspicious...Wait a minute, voices. Voices? Voices! Yes, voices were outside! Voices are usually a good thing! That's how he found a little bit about Sir Meta-Knight...eeehhhHHH.

Putting an ear to the door that connected outside, he listened intently...

"...Y'know, I still don't like what you did to him. He could've been killed for all we know! Luckily, he followed the wrong procedure of surviving a crash: he tucked in his chin and such!"

"I know! I'm sorry for thousandth time! I just wanted to say sorry to him for one of those sucke-I-I mean helpers!"

"Sure, SURE! How come one of those stupid idiots didn't come in the first place!?"

"...I smashed his skull...again..."

"GggrrrRRRAAAAAHHHHH! NOW I HAVE **ANOTHER FREAKING PATIENT TO TREAT! _WHAT DO YOU GUYS WANT FROM MEEEE! WHY CAN'T I HAVE MY SWEET, SWEET TIME WITH MY CUTEST PATIENT!? WHY!? WHAT'S IT FREAKING TAKE, HUH!?"_**

OK, enough eavesdropping, 'cause if he doesn't come out, she'll pass out from blood pressure...

Opening the door with absolutely no creaks, he slowly crept out of the room, and noticed that Diana was literally trembling with rage, with an aura that was threatening to even think of. "Um, Dr. D?"

_**"WHAT!?"** _said the mentioned Doctor, who was still in complete rage mode.

"O-oh, I-I'm s-s-s-so sorry, j-just don't...waugh!" Oh, poor, poor Dawdle, frightened out of his wits now.

"Oh, y-you poor thing! Oh, I'm so sorry Dawdle, I didn't mean to do that!" Diana squealed while trying to cuddle him. "Oh, Bandanna, NOW look what you made me do!" she exclaimed while glaring daggers at Bandanna Dee, the one who she was talking to originally. "Me? I didn't-oh, never mind..." Bandanna said after remembering a special life lesson that Sir Meta-Knight taught him.

"Hmph!" Diana harrumphed. After a moment of cuddling and waiting, Bandanna finally had to break it up for Dawdle. "Alright, Dawdle. Remember your mission?" Dawdle was pretty thankful for him getting Diana mad again, but still felt sorry as she lunged at him. "Now wait,wait,wait-hold up!" Dawdle returned the favor by getting Diana to halt in midair, also causing gravity to kick in and have her plop to the ground, completely fine.

"Bandanna's right; I do have a big mission on my hands: let the king know about the appearance of D.M, which means dark matter. According to some studies, he is usually the first one possessed out of the whole castle because of his weak heart; they usually go for the weaker heart, and since he has a lot of greed and laziness, along with a few grudges, he usually is one of the most powerful D.M generals when possessed. Now I need to hurry before it's too late!" Dawdle explained to a sitting Diana, who had her hands down in front of her, erm...trying to teasing Dawdle by looking _cute_ enough.

"In English?" she asked cutely, trying to be obnoxious. "He'll smash down his castle walls if he gets possessed, and we need to warn him before he actually does get possessed so his castle won't go...krerblooie with us in it." "How 'bout in a nutshell?" "We'll die if we don't warn him soon enough..." "And your point?" "Well I think I alREADY EXPLAINED THE POINT, DIANA! CAN'T WE JUST GET TO HIM BEFORE WE DIE A HORRIBLE DEATH?!" Diana only made a :3 face. "Fine, I'll help, but really, How come Kirby can't do anything about the situation? He really hates D.M."

"Oh, Kirby? Ummm..." Dawdle explained what happened with the event of the chase, the spike, and the dark, sinister lightning, also about him getting kidnapped. When he concluded the event, both Diana and Bandanna's faces went white. "S-so D.M actually succeeded in defeating him?" Diana asked nervously. Dawdle only looked down sadly. "Well, come on! No time to waste then!" she cheerfully, quickly brightening up. "Come on! Me and the king came to some sort of compromise: we...installed a...um, yeah...a...pipe..." Diana rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "But!" she said, snapping out of embarrassment, "it leads to the front of the king's throne room!" Dawdle put one hand on his head, making himself look like he were pondering. "Well...is this the fastest way?" "We could always try the secret toilet passage way." "OK, let'sgointothepipe." Diana made a sly smile, "I knew you'd agree to my terms. But we're going to have to work together to go UP, OK?" she said, shooting a wink at him at the end of the explanation. Dawdle looked over at Bandanna, who was there the whole time. "Don't worry about me. I'll keep quiet about this." With a nod, Dawdle followed the doctor to a group of large vases. Diana move them out of the way. After that came a wall with some sort of panel pattern in it. Diana easily move this puzzle pattern around to her liking, to reveal...an entrance to a large pipe. A large red pipe. The entrance was just the pipe rim. "Alright Bandanna, just watch the office 'till I get back," Diana said to the bandanna-donning dee. With that, she took Dawdle by the hand, dragging him, and went into the pipe with him, with a strange "dook-doo-doo" sound as they entered.

"Ready, Dawdle?" Diana asked the little rust-colored dee. "I can't see how this is possible..." "Oh, It's simple!" Diana replied, her voice echoing in the pipe. "Just put your back against mine...good! Now, put your feet on the sides of the pipe...AWESOME! Alright, now walk up against the wall while I walk...and we're home free..." At the end of the explanation, she felt like saying "honey", but...now that might be a pipe dream for now...

* * *

After what seemed like a few minutes (it really was), they finally reached the exit at the end of their pipe rise. Just as Diana promised, they ended up in front of the door of the throne room. The massive doors didn't intimidate him as he jump out of the pipe, heading for them. "Well, this is it. The big moment. Thank you, Diana!" he said to his dear friend. She only blushed at his thanks, which is why she liked him so much! But as soon as he reached the double-doors, ready to open them, he heard a smash! And a smash doesn't really mean a good thing (unless you're smashing in stakes or something). Now Dawdle really felt himself go white after that. _Nah, maybe he was trying to..._

_**SSRRCRAAAASHHH!**_

_**EEEEEK!**_

"NOPE, NOPE, NOPE, NOPE!" Dawdle repeated over and over again as he ran down the stairs, away from the door. "Dawdle! Dawdle, WAIT!" Dawdle didn't even hear his friend's cries as ran on.

* * *

_**SSRRCRAAAASHHH!**_

_**EEEEEK!**_

_**GRRRR!**_

_**GREAT KING! PLEASE!**_

_**RAH! HRARWR!**_

_**PLEASE! SPARE THE LITTLE CREATURE!**_

_**NO! IT RUINED MY LUNCH!**_

King Dedede did his very to smash that there stupid fly that landed on his food that looked so good at the moment, but was still failing at the moment. Look at it, mocking him! This only made him angrier, smashing down again and again with his hammer, even harder than before for a few more minutes.

* * *

The tremors were getting harder now, and Dawdle already lost count of them. After a full minute, he stopped running and found a wall to lean against. Man, what's going to happen now? He's been too late, and Kirby's not here to do anything. What's Dawdle going to do now? That's when the whole wall flipped him inside of the castle's secret passage way, buried within the walls itself.

* * *

"Please, your Highness! It's just a fly!" exclaimed General Doo. He was just a regular waddle doo who had a scabbard for his sword, and not much more. "A fly who ruin my lunch! Now shadup while I clobbah dat dere fly!" said the over-weight penguin,doing everything in his power to smash the maggots out of the damned thing with his hammer, only putting potholes in the floor. Oh, little fly, when you give the king the chance...

* * *

"Wuagh!" came a cry, followed by a soft plop, reverberating through the secret halls. "Uuuugh" said the fallen individual, who, if noticed in the extremely dim light, was a regular waddle dee with horrible looking shoes. He goes by the name, Waddle Dawdle. And now, he was panicking. But that soon faded away as he discovered where was he. "I'm inside one of the secret pockets Diana and Bandanna told me about! I wonder what's in here, though, 'cause this place is kinda making me sleepy..." he mumbled to himself a bit more before exploring the place, to find, at the end of the "cave"...a chemistry lab. It was a beautiful place...considering the fact that you could ignore the massive chemistry collection. In awe, Dawdle walked up to the other side of the massive room, to rest against the wall for a quick nap. However, he wasn't expecting the wall to turn around again.

* * *

_**"GRRRAAAAAAAAUGH! JUST STAY STILL SO I CAN SMASH THE SHITS OUT OF YA!"**_

The fly wasn't listening.

"Hold on, Great King. I'll fix that..." said General Doo, with a roll of (duct) tape in one hand. In a swift motion, he had the fly pinned down as soon as it got close enough. A few seconds later, he had it pinned down with duct tape.

"Eheheheheh...EEXXCELENT." With that, he leaped up into the air as high as he possibly could and swung down with his hammer with ALL his might...and weight. **_"I'M GON' CLOBBA...DAT DERE...FFFFFFLLYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"_**

* * *

Dawdle looked all around the room, noticing how many cobwebs and spiders there were, all would've grossed him out if he hadn't been tired. With a sigh, he went to the farthest end of the room, not disturbing any cobwebs (albeit while stumbling in fatigue) and just sat down, just in front of the only chemical shelf in there, with four flasks on top, filled with their separate colors: red, yellow, blue, and green. Nonetheless, he didn't care at the moment, but now trying to stifle a yawn as so not to startle the spiders. However, a few seconds after he reached the shelf, the greatest tremor of all smashed off and through the castle...and in the hidden secret pocket...which is where Dawdle is at the moment. The tremor lasted for a really long time after it started.

The flasks, on the other hand, weren't having such a great time: they were tipping and clinking each other as they neared the edge of the shelf. Finally, they gave in to the edge and fell over...their contents spilling only, no flasks coming with them. Miraculously, they blended within each other in the air, forming a grayish-no, lava colored-erm, a MIX of those two colors, whilst glowing the opposite color.

Yes, Dawdle saw this, but nonetheless, finally gave in to the temptation of yawning a loud and wide yawn...while doing, this the chemicals somehow fell into his mouth neatly, also choking him as he was just yawning.

Coughing and hacking, he fell flat and over, feeling oh-so woozy and sick.

The last thing he remembered seeing were a pair of wheat colored shoes.

Then he blacked out.

* * *

**Phew! Glad that chapter's over! Now to have just a LITTLE break.**

** Bandanna: BREAK!? What do you mean, "break"?**

** Well, this is coming from a guy who's hasn't been mentioned much in the Kirby series.**

** Bandanna: But I was playable in KRtD! Come on! I didn't get a break in that! I had to carry Dedede, for Pete's sake!**

** Diana: And after that you weren't mentioned again...**

** Thank you. Finally, someone who sees my point...**

** Diana: By the way, has anyone seen sweetums?**

** He's knocked out cold, and you were right by him.**

** Diana: D'aaaaaww!^v^**

** Anyways, that's it for this part of the chapter. Don't forget to R&R! If you want...**

** Another disclaimer: I don't own Mario or Nintendo-or any of the pipes from Mario. If I did, I would describe what would it _REALLY _be like in a warp pipe...**


	5. Begin! Step into ADVENTURE! Pt 3

**OH YEAH! Made it up to the exciting parts! This is mainly the prep for the journey up ahead for the dee. Since nobody wanted his sidekick in the previous chapter, I'm including him in this one. The sidekick part, though, is a bit cliche. Also, another surprise is in store for you readers-a couple of characters are introduced! One should be familiar, but the other one is also important in Dawdle's journey. Plus, Dawdle learns about his birthplace...read on and find out...**

* * *

Darkness.

Pure darkness. That's what's all around in the air.

However, in the midst of this darkness, there's a large pillar with seven others surrounding it, each with their own respective colors of the rainbow. The pillar in the center had an elegant marble color and had a diameter big enough to hold only four people. However, on this particular, there lay an unconscious figure, no more than 6 inches tall. The figure had rust colored skin, along with stitched shoes in the color of death. His name is Waddle Dawdle, and there was something different about him. The pillar in front of him went by the color of dark grey. However, there was a figure on top of it, in the color of shadows. He was round, along with stubby hands and large round shoes that were darker than him. He had grey colored eyes, and dark grey cheeks.

The dark figure started talking to Dawdle by yelling to him. "Hey. Hey! Wake up! WAKE UP!" He only earned a groan from the kid, resulting in anger. With a squat, he summoned up a force from underneath Dawdle, in the color of grey. The poor dee was only wailing as he was sent flying 50 feet into the air. Coming down and landing with a plop, he finally woke up, to be amazed at his surroundings. Then he looked up to see his attacker...or whoever woke him since that didn't hurt him much.

The attacker looked very much like Kirby, but in grey coloration. He was standing on a grey pillar that stretched up from the darkness below. "Wh-who are you?" Dawdle asked the strange creature. "Me?" the thing asked (in clear English. Dawdle was pretty happy about that.). "Why, I'm Mirror Kirby!" Dawdle's jaw dropped to the floor. "You're the mirrored version of Kirby? You don't look like it..."

"Yeah, well, you don't look like a waddle dee in that case."

"Huh? Yes I do!"

"Alright, then looked down on the surface of that pillar you're standing on."

Dawdle did as he was told, and he was surprised! Not only was the surface really shiny, but, thanks to the mirroring surface, he also found out that...

** "OH MY GOD! I HAVE A VISIBLE MOUTH! YAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY AYAYAYAYAYAYA-"**

** "SHUT UP, YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!"**

** "-YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA THANK GOD!"**

Mirror Kirby made a very annoyed face. "Well, now that episode is finally over, yes, you do have a visible mouth, and that mouth will give you some special powers. Now, take a deep breath..."

Again, Dawdle listened and did what was told to him, resulting in another surprise: there was a large whirlwind coming inside of his mouth! Mirror Kirby was also struggling not to get in the mess. "Alright, Alright! That's enough!"

Closing his mouth, a very surprised Dawdle looked at Mirror Kirby, now being afraid and excited. "W-how-what? What happened to my body?" Mirror Kirby looked amused at his question, and responded with an answer any parent would say to their kid, and a very complex answer included.

"Puberty, everybody's going through it. Now if you're talking about your mutations, then don't you remember those chemicals you accidentally swallowed? Those also got into your lungs."

"That doesn't answer my question, sir..."

"You also, somehow, created an ultra-hybrid elixir that boosts your lung capacity and lung power-by 100 times! What's more, your stomach is _WAY _bigger than before. Now don't give me that look! I know what you're thinking-'HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TAKE A DECENT POOP, THEN!?' Well, don't worry, it'll all be compressed in your large intestines down to where it can fit through...that thing...don't ask me how that's going to happen, 'cause I'm no grossology teacher...ugh..."

"Yeah, but my mouth?"

"That is a side-effect to the mutation."

"What about Diana?"

"No, she was born that way."

"Oh..."

"But listen: I've got three things to tell you, one's about your birthplace."

Dawdle gasped! "You know where I was born?"

"Yeah, it's the same place that I was born: in Mirror-land!"

Dawdle's jaw dropped at this. He's learning more about his past!

"Now hold on, you can't visit there yet; your time will come. Anyways, second: someone will come to help you on your journey. She's a real charmer, y'know! But...you've got to touch her to awaken your powers-"

"Mah whut!?"

"-but she does not like to be touched by extremely dirty people, and, well, you're an extremely dirty person."

Dawdle raised an eyebrow in pain. Dirty? "How am I dirty?"

Mirror Kirby guffawed at this. "How are you dirty? Dude, your shoes are practically decaying! AND you're covered in cobwebs and crap, not to mention a lot of dust!"

...*Sniff-sniff-EHGH!*

"By the way, her name's Solena, or Solvi, whichever you prefer. Now she may be rich, or even be a princess, but if you talk to her, you'll be fast friends! And finally, that serum will allow you to talk to any species of animals-and you'll understand them too! But be careful, creatures are creatures! They'll be mean if they're mean!"

"So now, any questions? Did you get all that?" Mirror Kirby concluded. Dawdle nodded his head in understanding. "Good! Now let me tell you something: I am part of a special council that helped your fate come true, which is basically what those other pillars represent. Three disagreed, whereas the other half agreed."

"On what?"

"Your fate to save Kirby whenever the time comes-we really wanted to stay prepared. Anyways, everyone disagreed with one another. However, did you know that I'm your cousin? Yes, I'm your cousin, and I voted for your destiny."

Dawdle snorted. "Just 'cause you're my cuz doesn't mean that you needed to do that."

"Then what if I WEREN'T your cuz?"

"..."

"Alright. Now return the solid, and save my Dreamland twin, please?"

"Don't worry! You can count on me! And maybe a few friends?"

"Ah, yes! You will meet more allies on your way. They will be Air, Earth, and Water. I think I caught a glimpse of Shadow. Solena is the Spirit."

"Wha...how does that make any sense?" Dawdle asked, genuinely confused.

"You'll find out soon enough. Right now...I want you to take...this!" Mirror Kirby then tossed something into the air. Something shiny, glowing,and grey. Dawdle caught it as soon as it reached him and examined the strange object. It was a medallion, made out of a shiny, mysterious iron. It had a star symbol on it, and nothing more.

It had not been more than five seconds before a bright light filled the room, and Dawdle couldn't see anything else but white. It didn't strain his eyes, though. In the midst of it all, though, he heard Mirror Kirby say "also, try to find the other members! They'll give you something similar to that medallion! Oh, and remember to eat that medallion!"

What?

* * *

Comfyness!^^

Dawdle remarked this in his mind as he awakened from unconsciousness and into the world.

Then he looked at his hands. To find the same medallion. And that means...that whole thing was true to the touch!

_Well, if he said eat the medallion..._

In one fell swoop, Dawdle easily gulped down the thing, and suddenly felt strange...he felt like he can be anything, like the cosmos were cooperating with him. He felt like...like he can eat ANYTHING!

He then looked around in the room: he was in the greenhouse emergency room, what with all the pots around his bed filled with healing herbs and ivy, whereas the rest of the room was just a greenhouse, with a few cots here and there, none as comfy looking as his. However, there was so much shrubbery and vegetation there that the lighting was extremely dim...even though it was daytime.

**_Dink-ur-du-duuuu..._**

That sounded like a pot moving.

That was also the closest one to him.

..._Holy hot fudge sundae..._

Luckily, Dr. Diana left him a flashlight just in case things got pretty dark. Unluckily, his sash was somewhere with her, which had his palmetto stick.

Only weapon of defense at the damned moment?

A flashlight.

"H-Hello?" Dawdle greeted to seemingly no one in particular while flashing a light on the pot.

That's when the unexpected happened, and also unwanted by Dawdle: a "ghost" peeked from behind the stoic pot, a fiery orange in appearance. A fire ghost. Dawdle didn't even want to looked at the ghost, already afraid of it. See, Dawdle has an extreme fear of ghosts, because of all the stories he read inside of the library; about them doing things like possessing people or animals, causing woe, eating away at your spirit, even sending you to the void...once he read some were just bullies, pranking on the living. Whatever the ghost might do, Dawdle didn't know or care, he only leaped 5 feet into the air, screaming in fright, possibly amusing the ghost.

As he scooted back even more away from the darn thing, going to the headrest of his bed, the ghost only came closer...and closer...and closer still...'till finally, it was literally an inch away from his face! Dawdle's eyes went white as he felt his blood turn cold and thought that his cousin was just lying to him about his destiny. Dawdle only did the only thing any could do in this predicament: he squeaked "please don't hurt me..."

"Hurt you? Ha! If I laid a finger on you, _I'D _be the one getting hurt right now!" Wait, did the ghost just talk? "In fact, aren't you Waddle Dawdle?" And the ghost knew his name. What's more, the ghost had a mix of a weak French accent and a cute school-girl accent, along with a hint of spanish, clearly indicating that this was...yes, it could possibly be...

"Are-are you...Solena?"

"That depends on who's asking, now answer my question: are you or are you not Waddle Dawdle?

"Yes, but my nickname's Dawdle..."

"Then yes, I am Solena."

Dawdle couldn't believe his ears, or eyes; she's a ghost. His future companion is a ghost. "But...you're a ghost..."

"What's a ghost?"

Oh, the **IRONY!**

"OK, so if you're not a ghost, then what species are you?"

"A phoenix. A Solar Phoenix, to be exact."

"WHAT!?" After making a blatant face (albeit funnier, with a visible mouth) and slapping himself, he asked again, "what are you?"

"I told you, I'm a Solar Phoenix. I'm just in my fairy form. I can tell though you haven't been drooling at all, which means that you haven't looked not once at my beauty...go on and take a load off your eyes..." and with that she backed away at least 5 feet from Dawdle allowing him to observe her form, and Dawdle realized that she was right, she did look beautiful:

With a beautiful round head that looked like it was made of lava colored glass, she also had the same type of eyes that Dawdle had, albeit smaller to fit her 4 inch tall head. She also had a mouth that reminded Dawdle of a kitty (she even stuck out her tongue a little bit!). Attached to that beautiful head was a ponytail, curled into a tight spiral at the end. A tiny scrunchy, resembling a tiny crown (which it possibly was), join her head and hairdo.

As if that weren't enough, she had a body no bigger than her own head: her breast (Dawdle blushed a little at even looking)were petite and they pointed out a little, they looked like they were covered by some special material (Dawdle was thankful that there was no cleavage or...stuff...) that only showed the framing. Her belly was just perfect, not too skinny, not too fat, and looking down (albeit ashamed), he saw something...interesting: a tail. It looked like a ghost tail, but it had one thing: a burning feather, signifying proudly that she was a Solar Phoenix and not afraid to show it. However, Dawdle noticed that she had wings, each as long as 4 inches. If you can look closer, she has delicate eyelashes, long and proud. If you look even closer, you'll see shapes inside of her: a sphere, only 3 inches tall and wide, a rod in her ponytail curled up at the end, only 3/4's of her ponytail, an elongated oval in her abdomen, and 3 circles, neatly arranged from small to large, lay buried within her wings (each of them). She also has a tuft of hair on her forehead, seemingly made of the same material as the rest of her body. Her wings also had feathers, but it was hard to tell since they were made of the same, crystalline material as the rest of her body. In fact, the substance seemed to glow.

Dawdle observed all of this in 10 seconds, widening his eyes at every detail. Grinning, Solena obnoxiously said to him "I _TOLD _you I'm beautiful...heheh..."

"Anyways, that's not why I'm here." Her grin disappearing, being replaced with her kitten-like smile, she turned around, accidentally leaving Dawdle to stare at...something awkward, causing an extreme nose-bleed to the poor guy. "I'm here to explain something important."

"See, I'm here for the fact that you're going on a big, dorky adventure, to save some pink gourmet of a land that's on a star-shaped planet before a dark cloud takes over. Now, with your new powers, you could do it yourself, along with 3 others, but unfortunately, I have to come along with you to help by giving you additional power to get past certain obstacles in your journey. What's more, you and I have to touch each other in order to fully activate, not only your powers, but mine's, too. Now, do you understand, little Waddle Dawdle?" She gave a little swank as she waited a few seconds. "Well?" Still no replied. She frowned for the first time that meeting as she turned around to face Dawdle. "Are you even-" she stopped there as soon as she spotted Dawdle nose, with the crimson liquid still running from his nose. "Ooh...you saw something you like?" she purred, grinning wickedly and seductively. Dawdle, noticing his mistake, shook his head, also getting rid of the excess blood.

"S-sorry, didn't notice I was doing that...sorry if you feel offended..."

"Mmmm-hm-hmhmhm! Ooh, that's OK! A nose-bleed is a compliment to me, but I didn't know that you'd do that..." Solena remarked. Then she stuck out her tongue in a playful manner and floated over next to Dawdle, and asked him, "DID you get all of that?" Dawdle only nodded and closed in to touch her wing, but she fluttered away just before that can happen. "No, no, no, _poco dispuesto uno,_ I can't touch dirty people with rotting shoes who call themselves "heroes".

Oh yeah, that's right. "Well, I guess it's off to the bath then..." Suddenly, the greenhouse door swung open, revealing a 6 inch tall, round figure with 2 antennae on top, suggesting it must be a waddle doo. Seeing a new arrival, Solena instantly gasped and faded away into thin air, leaving her feather floating to the ground. The waddle doo walked out of the doorway and into the room. "What's going on here? I heard some screaming!" the doo wondered and remarked aloud. He kept on walking until he was right in front of Dawdle. "And who are you? I never seen you before! Answer me! Are you related to Diana? and who's that behind you?" the doo went on. "I screamed when I thought I saw a ghost, but it wasn't. My name is Waddle Dawdle, and you probably never seen me before 'cause you live in a different part of the castle. I would answer you, but you keep on talking. No, I'm not related to Diana, it's a long story on how my mouth's visible, and Diana only likes me-"

**_"WHAT!?"_**Dawdle heard Solena say behind him, still invisible.

"-as a friend, and the thing behind me is a talking, inanimate, perfectly innocent feather. Nothing suspicious."

"If that IS a talking, inanimate, perfectly innocent feather, then what's that thing attached to it?"

"The ground."

"No, that ghost-like thing on the floor, attached to it."

"It's not anything important."

"Yes it is," the doo remarked.

"No it's not," Dawdle countered.

"Yes it is," the doo remarked.

"No it's not," Dawdle countered.

"Yes it is," the doo remarked.

"No it's not," Dawdle countered.

"Yes it is," the doo remarked.

"No it's not," Dawdle countered.

"Yes it is," the doo remarked.

"No it's not," Dawdle countered.

"Yes it is," the doo remarked.

"No it's not," Dawdle countered.

"Yes it is," the doo remarked.

"No it's not," Dawdle countered.

"Yes it is," the doo remarked.

"No it's not," Dawdle countered.

"Yes it is," the doo remarked.

"No it's not," Dawdle countered.

"Yes it is," the doo remarked.

"No it's not," Dawdle countered.

"Yes it is," the doo remarked.

"No it's not," Dawdle countered.

"Yes it is," the doo remarked.

"No it's not," Dawdle countered.

"Yes it is," the doo remarked.

"No it's not," Dawdle countered.

"Yes it is," the doo remarked.

"No it's not," Dawdle countered.

"Yes it is," the doo remarked.

"No it's not," Dawdle countered.

"Yes it is," the doo remarked.

"No it's not," Dawdle countered.

**"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL_, _BRO!?"**

** _BLLAAAAAAAAASSSSHHH!_**

A searing bolt of lightning shot out of the doo's eye, landing on a unsuspecting Waddle Dawdle, causing excruciating pain.

The doo walked up to Dawdle and casually said, "yes it is."

"NO IT"S NOT!" a very pissed off Dawdle countered again for the umpteenth time and stood up, trying to look threatening. Please note that through all of this, he was still holding that flashlight. Holding the flashlight up to the doo's face, he turned it on right away...

Awkward silence.

"Y'know, I don't know if I should feel threatened or insulted." the doo commented. Suddenly, the flashlight's light grew significantly dimmer as it changed from white to yellow, to orange, to red, to magenta, then finally to pink, then back to white. The doo only laughed as he saw the light show. He laughed and laughed, until an extremely bright light strobed him, hurting his eye. "Augh! Mah eyeball!" he exclaimed in pain while shaking involuntarily. Giving him the opportunity, Dawdle jumped on top of the doo, stomping him and causing more pain. "ACK! I give up! Mercy!" the doo begged as Dawdle kept on stomping him.

* * *

"Daoh, huh? Waddle Daoh's a bit too cliche for a doo."

"Yeah, so is Waddle Dawdle and Solena." Apparently, the battle is now officially over and the two called a truce. Dawdle learned that the doo's name was Waddle Daoh. Dawdle also learned that Daoh has supreme electric powers, and has different "visor's": thermal visor, nocturnal visor, and normal visor. With the thermal visor, he easily saw Solena, as she was extremely hot ("In more ways than one," he remarked, resulting in a hard smack from Dawdle). Dawdle also learned that Daoh has blue shoes and different antennae from other doos: one looked normal, the other one looked like a thunderbolt. He also had a glowing blue pupil and iris. He said he was sorry for the messy introduction and Dawdle apologized, too, both becoming from great rivals, to fast fast friends.

"So, you also have to be clean in order to gain your powers," Daoh slowly recollected what was told in 5 minutes flat.

"Yeah," Dawdle sighed. "Little Miss Clean here says that I'm way too dirty for her liking..."

"Well, Solena, why DO you want him to be clean all over, hmm?" Daoh pondered whilst casually narrowing his single eye, glowing with amusement. Such dirty little thoughts in a small body.

Solena's body turned absolutely pink with embarrassment as she realized what did the doo mean. "EEEWW! GROSS, NO! WE'VE ONLY JUST MET, AND YOU ALREADY THINK THAT I'M GOING TO DO WHAT DIRTY PEOPLE DO IN THE DARK! UUUUUUGH!" She glowed the brightest pink that Dawdle's seen so far, and threw a fireball out of her mouth. Hm, first power. That fireball missed Daoh by an antenna and instead hit a plant of the greenhouse (it doesn't matter what kind, as long as it was small and flammable, it's OK).

Seeing the plant flare up, the three-some gasped and inwardly panicked. After a couple of seconds, Dawdle did what he could: he ran up to the fire and blew on it with weak, hyperventilated breath, over and over again. He didn't notice a waddle dee with a fire-fighter hat on, horribly imitating the sound of a fire truck (Solena hid from him, thankfully) while carrying a water hose, readied up with water and pressure. he stopped 10 feet away from the fire...and Dawdle. He aimed carefully...and ended up shooting Dawdle. At the last minute, Dawdle turned around to see a jet-speed blast of water rushing at him. He opened his mouth to gasp, but ended up having the water go into him. He kept on chugging...and chugging until he was a bit bigger, but it didn't stop there.

Soon he was the size of a big dee, then bigger, and bigger! Until he was twice the size of a big waddle dee! He then slowly fell backwards, landing on the fire and, thanks to the water for not letting him burn, extinguished the flames before they can spread. A loud "HOORAY!" ended the incident. However, Dawdle felt himself shrinking, literally letting off some steam, 'till finally, he was back to normal. The fire-fighter dee then left, his deed done, not wanting to be thanked.

"Alright, now that that's taken care of," said Daoh, lifting Dawdle out of the burnt, crushed plant, "we need to get you cleaned."

"Right on!"

* * *

"Never again..." Dawdle groaned as he walked, literally sparkling, down the corridor. He was in quite a clean state, the cleanest that he ever was; his face was wiped up to the point that it truly looked naked and pink,whereas his body practically shone like a precious piece of brass. His squishy shoes were taken away and thrown in the compost heap, leaving naked, small, apricot colored feet. They, too, suffered the same fate as his face.

"Oh, but what was so bad abo-"

**_"I SAID NEVER AGAIN!"_ **Dawdle screamed at his temporary companion, Waddle Daoh, while yanking his one of his antennae, followed by a throw to the wall. Sure, Dawdle's been working out, but he releases his potential when angry or stressed.

Breathing heavily, he recalled all the hell that he's been through to get clean...

**-FLASHBACK!-**

"Oh, hi Dawdle!" came a cheerful voice from none other than Doctor Diana, who was conveniently coming from her office to check up on Dawdle. "Hello, Diana." replied Dawdle, a bit blatant. "Heehee! Omigosh, Dawdle, you have A VISIBLE MOUTH!" Diana exclaimed. It stung a little that, other than the doo, she was the first one to find out about it-and was surprised about it. "Yes, I'm surprised about it, too." Dawdle replied with a sigh. "Well that's great! Now we're the only dees in the whole castle to have this appearance! Isn't this great!?" Diana exclaimed, cuddling him with so much cuteness and love that it seemed sick (Dawdle almost threw up-no lie...). He THOUGHT he heard snickering, but brushed it off. He also thought he felt someone or something watching him with pure envy.

"Alright, alright, that's enough!" Diana soon stopped the cuddling, surprisingly enough. "Well, actually, since you've got what I've got, maybe it's time we think about-" she paused, and batted her eyelashes. Her long, thick, yet delicate, eyelashes. Uuugh...she knows that can make even Sir Meta Knight turned on. "-our future." F-future? Aw crap.

"Er...we're a bit too young for that, aren't we?"

"Too young? _Ohh, Dawdle...you're so innocent...makes me feel..._" she crept up to him, licking her lips, whereas Dawdle backed away quickly to the wall, apparently trapped. "_Ecstatic..._" after this, she leapt for Dawdle, only managing to slam head-first into the wall.

..."Umm, Diana?" Dawdle saw her lying down on the ground, with dust on her forehead. "Th-that...you..."

"I'm sorry!" Dawdle cowered in fear of getting hurt.

"That was...amazing!" She stood up. "How did you sidestep that fast!? Must be one of the pros of the potion! Wow! I can't WAIT to put this in my research notes! Though I may need a sample of your blood...Oooh! I know! Maybe you can train in the training area to show everyone who's boss! C'mon!" Diana proceeded to grab Dawdle's hand and tried dragging him off, but failed with a resisting Dawdle. "Wha-"

"Listen, although I would LOVE to show off, which I will later on, I still need to, um," awkward silence.

"I...need...to...take...a bath..." Dawdle swore he could've saw perverted hearts in his dear friends eyes. "And I can wash my OWN junk, thank you very much!"

"Well, come on! No time to waste! We just need to get rid of those shoes as soon as you get to the bathtub! Come on!" After this, Diana REALLY put her full strength into dragging him along (literally) and hummed a merry tune. Dawdle, on the other hand, mouthed "help. Me..." to Daoh, who came to his side, chuckling a bit.

**-FLASHBACK ENDED-**

"I will never, EVER, let her wash me. EVER. AGAIN."

"Well, look on the bright side: at least she scrubbed you pink!"

"..." Dawdle did everything he could in his power NOT to strangle the doo as he walked up to the door leading to the greenhouse. As the duo walked in, though, they couldn't help but notice that it was significantly brighter in there. The source of light was..."sitting" on Dawdle's bed, which was _way _across the room. Running to the bed already knowing who was it, Dawdle and Daoh wonder how the heck did she get this bright.

Dawdle then stopped running, resulting in Daoh crashing into him with a toy squeak sound (this didn't affect Dawdle at all). "Why'd we stopped?" asked the one eyed acquaintance. Dawdle answered this by walking up to the crying creature, who was, indeed, Solena. Yes, she was crying, Dawdle couldn't believe it. In fact, she had her face buried within her wings, as an ashamed child would do the same by crying in their hands. Dawdle could tell that she rarely cried; she was sobbing quietly, ashamed of showing the world her tears, too proud to even let it all out, always bottled up her feelings. Dawdle looked to the side of her face; besides trembling uncontrollably, there were amber tears running down her crystalline, smooth, round cheeks.

For a split second, Dawdle remembered the first time he cried: attacked by a wolf in the dead of night whilst going away from Castle Dedede with the other dees, who were all fired at the moment. Had Captain Waddle Doo not have been there at the moment, he could've died. At least his reaction was better than normal, Captain Waddle Doo stated. For all he knows, dees hyperventilate when in this condition (Dawdle's spleen was showing, along with his chest being ripped open...ew), and would even die...from fright or wounds. Dawdle, on the other hand, had been lucky...

After a few seconds, Solena finally lifted her head, and lowered her wings to glare at Dawdle, dead in the eye. "Oh...it's you..." she rasped with so much coldness, she wasn't even warm anymore. "...I see you're clean..."

"Um, tha-"

"By the means of that...girl."

"..." He didn't even ask.

"Oh well, I guess I know why you're here then, huh? You just want your powers, right?"

Dawdle answered with a nod.

"Hmph, just like the rest of them, wanting power so you can do all of that crap, so you can "save the world" and play hero, then get a huge ceremony, then you get to be with the girl of your dreams. Great. But do I get any credit? So much as a 'thank you' is all I get.

"So go ahead and touch me in whatever way you see fit, wherever you want on my body. Go ahead and use me as a tool, and just be on your way! Leave me to rot!"

After saying this, she noticed Dawdle had leapt up on the bed, right next to her. Solena shifted uncomfortably as Dawdle's eyes only stared at her with understanding, as he stood idle. "Wha-"

She was interrupted by the greatest hug Dawdle had to offer.

The greatest hug.

That Dawdle.

DAWDLE.

Had to offer.

"H-hu-w-what?! W-w-what-wha-" As she continued to stammer, she and Dawdle glowed brighter and brighter flushing the whole room out with light so strong, Daoh had to shield his eye (not to mention all of the plants actually grew bigger and even glowed a bit...) from the light. The light continued to shine as the power-granting-process continued.

**-=+5 MINUTES PASSING+=-**

After the light faded away from the room, Daoh uncovered his eye from what seemed liked forever, and he saw something he'd never thought he'd see; Solena had her wings wrapped around Dawdle like he was the most precious thing ever, hugging him tight and close to her bosom, her head resting on his, breathing in his scent like it was heavenly, all while closing her eyes. Dawdle was hugging her tightly, too, in the best way he could, also closing his eyes and breathing in her scent. Ever so slowly, the two loosened their hug and opened their eyes, then looked into each other's eyes.

That's when Solena started crying again, hugging and sobbing Dawdle all over again, sobbing into his shoulder. "There, there...it's OK, let it all out, we all have to cry and let it out at some point." Yes, this MUST'VE been the first time that she's cried in her life.

All while doing the sobbing, Dawdle and Daoh noticed that she was sobbing even harder than before.

* * *

** Ecaroh: Poor dear, never cried in all of her life before...but wait, how COME?! Maybe later.**

** Ecaroh: I described Solena in quite a manner that might attract more perverts, eh? You gotta admit, it was kinda embarrassing to even DESCRIBE her (at least for me, anyways). Plus, can anyone guess what Dawdle saw? I think he was scarred for life.**

** Ecaroh: And what is the background of Daoh and Solena? What happened when Diana was giving Dawdle a bath? Was Solena ever loved before (ouch)? What other powers does Daoh have besides torture his foes with lightning? What powers does Dawdle have now? How did Dawdle strobe with that flashlight? Was that hello a reference to Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon? Where's Dawdle's stuff? What did that medallion do anyways?**

** Daoh: Why are you asking all of these questions? Why can't the readers just find out theirselves?**

** Ecaroh: ...AAAAAAAAHH, SHADUP!*throws fireball at 'im***

** Daoh: AUGH! MY EYEBALL!**

** Dawdle: o.O**

** Ecaroh: Anyways, he's right, you DO need to read even further to find out...or else I'll just tell you.**

** Solena: Ah, now where's the fun in that?**

** Ecaroh: EXACTLY!**

** Dawdle: Aaaww :'(**

** Ecaroh: Ah, zipit, you. You DO want your kind to be appreciated, right?**

** Dawdle: By George, I think you're right! I've gotta get my hero on!*runs off to get "costume"***

** Ecaroh: Riiiiiiiiiight. Anyways, I've got some news for you guys: I'm accepting fanart! Just PM me a link to the fanart since i'm kinda private with my email. I'm also perfectly fine with people making some fanfiction of my fanfiction (eventhoughnobodyactuallyrequestedthato.O). Just don't make Dawdle curse! It can be any rating, but don't steal my ideas, or my plot (I can't see that happening, anyways...), and give me full credit. Also, always make sure Nintendo gets the full credit, too!**

** Dawdle: *comes back in between two large slices of bread* I'm a hero! ^^**

** Ecaroh: ...**

** Ecaroh: Also, another note. Vageta? What's the word count of this fanfic?**

** Vegeta: *comes out of nowhere and kicks Dawdle out of the way and goes super saiyan* IT'S OVER 9000!**

**Ecaroh: WHAT!? OVER 9000!?**

**I DO NOT OWN VEGETA OR DBZ OR NITENDO!**

**Waddle into adventure!**


	6. Begin! Step into ADVENTURE! Pt 4

**Ecaroh: Ah, finally, I'm back to this...hey, just to let you guys know, I'm making a graphic version of this; It's not half bad, actually: go to smackjeeves (with a ".com"), type in the adventure of waddle dawdle, and you'll see the graphic version, in case some people have a hard time visualizing the story...**

** Daoh: Yeah, tell that to the squi-**

** Ecaroh: Nah, give 'em a break, they're decreasing in population, which means less thrashing and killing for us...**

** Dawdle: ...Yeah. Anyways, this chapter will answer those past questions!^.^ So, expect the answers! Oh, hi Solena.**

** Solena: ;^; *Sobs and hugs Dawdle, again*.**

** Ecaroh: Poor gal. Anyways, read this part and find out what happens next! Peace!**

* * *

"So, this IS your first time crying, huh?" Daoh asked.

Solena only nodded solemnly, the tears still in her eyes and glistening on her cheeks. She cried her heart out for fifteen minutes straight, and still had an emotional hangover. After doing that, she explained that this was the first time that she truly cried, and she didn't know why. After all, she was a princess.

"Huh, who 'da thunk it? Pro'ly just somethin' we never thought of..." Daoh continued.

"Ah, don't worry Solena-"

"Just...call me Solly..."

"-everything will be alright with me around! I'll cheer you up!" Dawdle promised while saluting to signify this importance.

...HOW DOES HE DO THAT!?

Solena only blinked at Dawdle, looking quite dull. The poor phoenix didn't look cheerful anymore: her ponytail drooped down a bit, her smile was a bit lopsided, and her eyes lost their shine. Nonetheless...

"Alright...I guess I can believe you guys...Thank you..." she finally said, albeit still depressed. Maybe this adventure can be a bit better. "I just..."

"Ah, you can go on and tell us!"

"Yeah, like, totally."

"Tell us what's bugging you!"

"Yeh!"

"SHUT UP!" she yelled to both of them, while pushing them off with fire.

"...Oh crap, did I kill them?"

NOPE.

"Hey, tell us 'bout the crying!"

"Yeah, did someone go out with your sister?"

"Was there a family incident?"

"Were you feeling sorry for yourself?"

"Did you have enough budder?"

Solena only raised one wing. Silence. "Alright, I'll tell you what's on my mind, what made me do...that. BUT, breathe a word of this to ANYONE, I'll toast you grey...Now, this is what happened..."

* * *

_Believe it or not, there a sun out there made of hot, hot sand...with a few hot spots and springs or what not._

_ It's KINDA like a desert with it's own little Saudi Arabia theme to it; I was in the best city of them all._

_ ...I'm...KINDA like a spoiled brat, but I was worse back then..._

_ Anyways, let's get to the point..._

_ Let's say...I was three at the time..._

"Father! Mother! I'm back from my outing! I brought something for you!"

_I was pretty cute back then, you gotta admit...OK, I looked like a baby birdie flaring up, but what the heck!_

"Ah, there you are! We've been worried SICK about you! We thought that you would NEVER come back!" said a rather intimidating male phoenix; He looked rather muscular, and was ten times the size of a regular waddle dee.

"Agreed; At least you're back, and that's what counts..." said a less intimidating, but still intimidating nonetheless, female phoenix; She was more delicate...and a bit cute. She's eight times the size of a regular waddle dee, so DON'T FALL FOR THE ACT!

"Oh, don't worry about that! I always come back, and THAT'S what counts!" Solena answered, a bit taken back. "In fact, now that I think about it, what's cooking?-"

"But we didn't talked about food just now..."

"'Cause I sure am hungry for a-"

_**BAM-BAM-BAM!**_

"You may open the door, whoever you are..."

As the door creaked open, Solena felt a foreboding feeling that something bad was going to happen. Well, her hunch was right: something worse than bad, so I guess.

"Hello, the Thermas residence?"

In came a phoenix as big as a...big waddle dee. He looked normal, save for a worker's hat and a clipboard in wing.

"Yes, is the project complete?" Solena's Father asked (his real name is Derrick, BUT I FEEL LIKE TROLLING HIM!).

"Project? What project? A science project?"

Ignoring her, S.F (Solena's Father, in case you don't know) went to the flaring bird as the worker explained "yes, the project is complete. Just sign here."

...

...

"...Or you can just approve yourself by looking at it."

* * *

"And HERE it IS!" said the worker bird, who left to tend the...finishing touches.

"Wow, just...wow."

In front of the family of three, there was a park...that Solena loved very much. Now, sticks of dynamite were laid here and there, ready to be set off, and below the park were park were holes...deep, large holes. Solena became very afraid, not knowing what was happening at all. Poor dear.

"Alright men, let 'er rip!" At those horrible, ugly words, all of the explosives went off...and destroyed the whole park, which was indeed, a rather large park that so many children loved and enjoyed. None as much as Solena.

Indeed, some cried, but were instantly satisfied that this was a gold mine instead. Solena was one of the people who cried, and wasn't any happier when she heard that this was a gold mine. But...strangely, no tears came, but she was still horribly affected. "Oh, come now sweety!" her mother assured. "I'm sure that we'll have more gold than what you can count-"

"HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT!? IT WAS WHERE I HAD A LOT OF FUN MEMORIES! DOES MONEY REALLY MATTER MORE THAN YOUR DAUGHTER'S OWN MEMORIES!? **WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO THINKING!?**"

_After that, I officially hated them, and for a good reason: not only did they destroy my faved park to freaking get more gold, but day by day, they started to pay attention to their money more than me...they even treated each piece of gold like a precious child!_

_ When I turned five, I found out how to turn into this form. It made me happy...because it was the first time I did something without money or anyone's will. But my parents disapproved; they freaking beated me down to my very eggshells. But I didn't care._

_ At the age of seven, my hormones were going NUTS; I think it had something to do with my fairy-form. So, the drama increased...I think I even heard my parents say that they hate me. It was good; I hated them back. And what's more, I got beaten every single day._

_ Every._

_ Single._

_ Day._

_ On my ninth birthday, at night, I finally came to my senses: I took several chunks of gold, a lot of food, and ran away from royalty. I left a friend to help tell my parents that I died in the night for some reason._

_ I took a rocket to space for one chunk of gold, and went away. I didn't care where I was going, but I was happy not to even be home, which was pretty harsh...but I still didn't care._

_ I saw a place that was truly beautiful: Mirrorland. So many biomes, so many places...I went to the most depressing, coldest part of the planet instead of enjoy the planet. When I landed after my two day voyage, I thought I did the right thing, but instead, I found myself wishing I could cry and die. But I couldn't cry, or die. So instead, I kept my feelings bottled up, and became a sick depressant._

_ Your cousin, Mirror Kirby, found me a week later, with my bruises showing from the past and the cold; I was literally grey, glowing grey and all, meaning that I was finally dying, possibly from hypothermia..._

_ He took me into the council, saying that this was a first time ANY of the council has ever seen a Solar Phoenix. They took really good care of me; they gave me warmth, more food, more water, a place to crash, some books, my own room...they even took turns telling me funny bedtime stories! It was the first time in so long that I was loved. But I still felt like I was missing something...but I didn't know..._

_ Then a few weeks later, I heard about the prophecy: "May the weak be strong, and fight against the evil cloud of darkness, with the power of the Sun, then all shall cherish." I knew that I was the "Sun" of the prophecy, so they sent me down. A day later, I finally met you, Dawdle and Daoh._

* * *

"So...*sob*that's all that happened.*sob*" Solena struggled to keep together as she said this.

Daoh looked sympathetic. Dawdle, on the other hand, looked crazed, and literally had steam coming off of him. He was glowing red, literally...then he cooled down and stopped before anything can happen. "There, there, go on and cry. It's alright around us..."

And cry she did: she cried onto Dawdle's shoulder, sobbing harder and harder, until her face was entirely red, and she still kept on crying and sobbing, without any restrictions, letting out all of her feelings that bottled up.

She cried up to her heart's content, passing out...feeling pleased that everything was finally out...thanks to Dawdle.

* * *

"Alright, so we're off to the training area?"

"Ch'ya, what did YOU have in mind?"

"Well, probably doing the right thing and and take Solena to Dr. Diana."

"Why? No one's out here, which is weird, and you can just wake her up."

"Ah, pfffft, do I WANT to die today? I came close enough to death already..."

They said all this in whispers. You wanna know why? 'Cause Solena's sleeping, that's why. And apparently, she's being carried by Dawdle, piggyback style. Dawdle managed to get a glimpse of her earlier, thinking that she looked so peaceful while sleeping. Now, since he was carrying her on his back, she felt like a portable sauna. Now why was she being carried around by Dawdle, you ask? Why the heck is Daoh being lazy? Well, in case you haven't noticed, she's a phoenix, and phoenixes are made from pyromatter, or whatever the heck they're made out of, and for some strange reason, she couldn't burn Dawdle, just heat him up, and not much more.

That being said, they couldn't get her to wake up, so now they were taking their downed ally to Diana, who is the best (and only) medic in the whole castle. The mentioned medic's door was now a few feet away from the trio. But before they even got any closer, a familiar female opened the door, almost hitting Dawdle, who was about to turn the knob. "Oh, well, hi there! Did you want something?" Diana cheerfully asked.

* * *

"So, this is a distant alien from a sand sun, who has had a hard life, and is officially a valued member of this "adventure"?" Bandanna Dee asked, who was in the clinic against his will. Daoh blinked in both annoyance and affirmation. "Apparently." Dawdle said. "Well, I'm guessing you're going to be all like "OH GOD, PLEASE DON'T TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS! SHE'LL TOAST EVERYONE IF YOU DO!"

"Actually, subtract the yelling and the 'Oh God' part, then yeah, I was going to say that. Are you psychic?"

"No, Diana's psychic, I just expect the unexpected and retarded stuff...like a SQUID APOCALYPSE!"

"What?" Daoh asked.

"Band-Band hates squids for some reason..."

"Can't say I blame him; now imagine a squid mixed with a slimy goldfish...with one huge eyeball staring at you...AND FLYING! That's my worse nightmare..."

Aaaaannd...an awkward silence filled the room. That is, until Diana came in from the First Class Emergency room. "Hey everyone, she's alright! She just cried too hard...and I think she's coming down with a fever."

Dawdle almost laughed at this while Daoh gave her a hard stare, whereas Bandanna stubpalmed. "What?" Diana asked.

"Oh it's nothing, really!" Dawdle said while miraculously not laughing. Then he looked at his own chest, because he suddenly felt something burning, on the place of his heart, and you wouldn't believe what did he see...

**"****OH MY GOSH!" **he yelled at something life threatening if he didn't know what created it. Yep, if you guessed a small flame, then you are correct. "Whoa! Whooaa! So, this is the end result of it all? Wow, just...wow!" you can tell that he's easily impressed. Daoh seemed to notice too, but didn't seem very, very impressed like Dawdle. In fact, he was bored. "Wow. Congrats. Woot. Raise the *CENSORED FOR YOUR SANITY!* roof, why don't ya? Whoop-de-freakin'-doo. Ha. See what I did there...Look, I understand that you are most likely impressed or what not, but now I'm bored 'n hungry, so let's go grab a bite to eat and go to the training area, whadaya say?!"

"...And you not impressed at all that I can kick your butt at anytime, right?"

"Suddenly, I'm inclined to be humble to your flame 'n flashlight and stay in here so you won't kick my ass!" Daoh said rather smartly.

Dawdle only narrowed his eyes and made a "I'm watching you" sign with his...erm...stubs, before going to check on Solena.

* * *

Solena was barely awake at the moment, and what's more, she wish that she could go to back to crying and sleeping, because she was nursed...by HER. Why was she feeling upset at her anyways? Not even Solena knows. She DID say that she was most likely getting a fever. Boy, what a retarded nurse.

Now, come to think of it, she did feel a bit warmer than usual, and she started to feel more tired than usual. She thought if this fever thing was true while the door creaked open. Honestly, she was so turned out that her eyes only drooped and glossed, and she just didn't care who it was, just as long as it was a quick check. However, she was genuinely impressed to see Dawdle walk into the room, and even surprised to see so much worry in his eyes. Had he been the one who brought her here? Should she ask?

"Oh, hi! You're awake!" he said, rather cheerfully. How can he be so cheerful? Wait, there's there's the fire on his heart. Looks like the process was successful then, since this flame wasn't worrying him in any kind of way. "So, how are you?"

"What's it look like, smart one? I'm in a bed, laying down with a possible fever."

"..." Dawdle was just a little taken aback at this.

"Oh, um, sorry...I, um, I really need to watch my mouth when I-"

Dawdle smiled suddenly and gave a squeaky chuckle. "Nah, it's OK! Can't believe you actually believed that fever mess!" Solena slowly smiled back. She slowly sat back up and shifted over as Dawdle approached her.

"But seriously," he resumed. "Why did you listen? You're way too hot to get a fever!"

"Really? Oh thank y-"

"Temperature wise."

_**SLAP!**_

A hard, angered slap was aimed straight for his face, leaving a brutal mark on his cheek. A very angry Solena was what caused it. And, God, did it send him a distance.

After landing, Dawdle only looked dead at Solena, who still looked a bit mad, then ashamed. "S-sorry," she whimpered. But Dawdle still didn't seem phased. "Wow, nice one! Heh, expect me to get you back for that one!"

Solena couldn't believe it; he didn't seem phased by it at all, despite a red mark on his cheek along with a burn. But instead, a still happy expression on his face. Had he been through worse? "Well, I'm going to the mess-hall," he said. "Anything you want from there? The food's really good!"

"Hmm, hnng..." Solena put a wing on her chin in pondering. "I'll take...a small chicken salad with roasted pork, please..." she ordered, rather nicely. "Just a slice of pork, medium rare please..."

":I...(Yes, that was meant to be a face...)"

"Oh *tsk* ALRIGHT. I'll take a regular-"

"Please don't be afraid to say large; you awfully skinny..."

"-OK! Large chicken salad with a couple of slices of roasted pork, well done, and make 'em large! Also, a cup of tea would be nice, along with a small-"

"Medium..."

"-MEDIUM sized bowl of chicken roast ramen. HAPPY?" Solena asked playfully exaggeratedly.

"No. I'm going to get you some steamed veggies! Whether you like it or not!"

"...Right..."

"Well, I'm kinda hungry myself, so I hope that it's OK if..."

"Oh, no! Take your time! I'll wait!"

"OK! Be right back!"

After saying these words, he then left out of the room to tell Daoh about the plans. After saying that they'll be back (resulting in Diana hugging Dawdle, making Solena's gut twist), Solena heard a door shut, assuming that Dawdle and Daoh left.

_Ugh, what does he mean by "awfully skinny?!" I'm fine! _That's when her stomach grumbled. She looked down at it and noticed that she, indeed, was almost anorexic. She look at her feathers, and noticed that they were ruffled, as well as her hair. She also notice that right above the sterilized sink in the room, there was a mirror on the wall. She floated over to it, which then took some doing, as she now was experiencing hunger pangs. Looking in the mirror (making a little joke of "mirror, mirror, on the wall"), she notice that her blushes were starting to go away, and her eyes were now glossy with hunger. _Oh my gosh. Is this what do I look like to everyone? Or did this happen right after I cried? Maybe this happened right after I cried..._

Suddenly, the hunger pangs started to come back, but MUCH worse this time. With a groan of pain, she went right back to bed, holding her stomach all the way to there. As she laid down, moaning and groaning, she thought to herself, _Ugh, I wish that I actually ate instead of purge myself continuously for the past week! Ugh, GOD! DAWDLE, PLEASE HURRY!_

* * *

"So..."

"Yeah..."

"That's it?"

"Eeeeeyuuuup-puh."

"Alright, it may take some doing, but I'll get it done, down to the very details Dawdle. Expect it in seventeen minutes."

"OK."

Dawdle was just talking to an acquaintance of his, Chef Sabii, about Solena's orders. Apparently, Sabii looked like a regular dee, save for a white bandanna with a Chinese symbol saying "food". His skin was also a pale blue.

As Sabii went to the back of the kitchen, Dawdle heard an ignorant tone call out his name. "Hey, Dawdle! Nice feet you have there! It'd be such a-"

That's when Dawdle turned and looked dead at the guy. Lord knows how do they know Dawdle, all Dawdle knew is that now the dees should fear him. An example was the dee he was looking at, who jerked back. "Wha-WHAT ARE YOU?" cried the dee.

"I'm a waddle dee," Dawdle stated. "Quit acting afraid, I won't eat you..."

The dee sighed a sigh of relief...

"...yet."

Alright, THAT set the dee off.

"ALRIGHT! THERE IS NO WAY I'M GOING TO LET THAT HAPPEN!" the dee cried. "I'm getting TIRED of getting threatened by beings that can possibly eat me! First Kirby, then Fire Lion, then the forest creatures, and now this!? We've all been through that crap, bro, and NOW, WE'RE ALL GOING TO STOP THIS! YOU MUTATED LITTLE PIECE OF **SHIT!** LET'S TAKE IT OFF TO THE RING!" He looked around at the other dees, who were looking at the trio the entire time. **"WHO'S WITH ME!?"** At those words, the entire cafeteria, who disliked Dawdle, and also didn't know Daoh, screamed in their agreement.

That's when the same dee walked up to Dawdle and said, "you have better eat up, 'cause we're going to have a long time to play, little man." He said it with every hint of malice in his voice that he can muster, which was enough to scare even Dedede.

It was enough to make Dawdle go meep.

Because Dawdle has never battled before.

...And his weapon of choice was somewhere else...

* * *

"Ugh, welp, we could just duck out of the challenge if you want..."

"No Daoh, it was my joking that got us into this mess, now I'm going to have to fix it..."

"Dude, you're going to die."

"I know...isn't it just JOLLY!?"

Dawdle, of all things, WAS joking around, but had never seen or expected that dee to over-react so much. He called him a name that he would've never thought to be called...

"Hey. Hey KIDS!"

The duo turned around to see another waddle dee, this one a veteran; he had on a necklace with a deep purple crystal on the end of it. Dawdle has heard of this dee, but the dee must not have heard of Dawdle. Ah well...The dee was standing in a doorway that Dawdle has never seen before; a door with a crystal shape on it. It was a purple and lavender color that made the door stick out. What's the veteran, Saltare Dee, doing here? He was competing for the long jump contests just west of here, in Nutty Village! "Come little ones," he said, gesturing them to the door. "Come, as I have something to show you...".

Then he disappeared into the door...

"...Dawdle, should we trust him? I mean, when strangers say that, they just want to-"

"Daoh?"

"Yeah?"

_**SHOOOMPH! TRSHCKKACK!**_

"Shut up," Dawdle finished, removing a bloody fist from Daoh's eye, shaking it off while walking to the open door. Honestly, what was there to fear?

* * *

"Welcome to the Elite's room." said Saltare, waving a hand over the moderately sized room; it looked rather cozy, with a warm cream-colored wall paper, and the floor was all over a rather soft brown carpet. There were various doors here and there, each with a different color, but Dawdle couldn't observe them in time as Saltare interrupted his thoughts. "Here, you'll find the elite squadron, ready to tutor you on extra powers." After saying that, he found out that the whole room was empty, thus sweat-dropping. "Eh-hehhehheh...maybe not at the moment, but at least I'M here! C'mon! over there!" He pointed to some star blocks, some hurdles, and a scarecrow. "We'll train over there!"

"Wait...what?"

"Well, I heard that you made a small joke in the mess-hall-OH, DON'T LOOK ASHAMED! IT'S ALRIGT!-and a stupid trooper took it too seriously and has now made a mistake and picked a fight with you, but you can kick his arse! And I'm here to help you both with that!"

Oh, yeah, how did he know?

"Alright, apprentices!" he exclaimed, putting a bandanna of white on each of them, "let us begin!"

* * *

The training area was rather lively today.

That's what Dawdle and Daoh saw as almost all the dees screamed when the duo entered. Said dees were all the opponents of the duo. Said dees were also populated in hundreds.

The training area, though rather large, was still rather cramped and dingy. It looked like any other old-fashioned training area; wooden floors, walls and ceilings, punching bags were hanging around here and there, made up of different materials for different dees to punch. There were several exercise stations and various weapons, all grabbed up by the many dees now. Dawdle looked at the scary weapons they had-ball and chains, blunt steel poles, spears, bats, toy swords, y'know, all of the dangerous stuff-then he looked at his weapon that he was carrying-a wooden katana-and at the weapon Daoh was carrying-a wooden staff-and frowned with great displeasure.

* * *

"_I'm so sorry I don't have any other weapons..." Saltare apologetically sighed as he gave them both the weapons. "I wish I had something to help..."_

* * *

Well, it was better than nothing.

The dee that started this mess walked up to Dawdle, and for some reason, Dawdle's vision flashed as he looked at the dee; he saw something floating above the dee's head. It was round, cloudy...and _dark..._then Dawdle's vision came back as normal. "D-D-Daoh?" dawdle whispered to his now bonded friend.

"Yes, Dawdle?"

"I think that dee's possessed..."

"About time you caught up." Daoh whispered back. Had he known all along? "Dawdle," he continued to whisper. "No matter what, everyone but you and me on the field are all our foes. Show. No. Mercy."

As soon as he nodded, the dee was now in front of them. He looked a bit troubled, as there were a couple of black spots on his body. With a swing of his held axe, the battle commenced.

* * *

"Y'know, I've been thinkin'..." Diana started with Solena, who was in far too much woe at the moment. "What's takin' Dawdle so long? I mean, getting an order like THAT...I mean, sure...but..." She sighed a deep sigh as Solena was given some more medicine, which she despised so much that she wished she can barf now.

"Y'know what? I think you might take some bread instead..."

With a sigh of relief, Solena watched Diana go and get the said food.

* * *

"Guh!" Dawdle swiftly, but barely, dodged a well aimed blow from an iron pole. He smashed the butt end of the wooden katana in the dee's face as he dodged a stone mace, which he pushed back at the attacker dee. He suddenly felt something coming at him; he quickly jumped out into the air, smacking another two dees. He remembers what Saltare said about his jumping, as well as Daoh's.

* * *

_"Wow! You can jump pretty darn high! Higher than ME, even! You too Daoh! If anything, a little shorter than Dawdle...You can dodge and hop anytime high! Try stomping your foes!_

* * *

Dawdle looked at the who had swung a stone club at him-horizontally-and aimed to land on him with all of his weight. It had to work, as he jumped off to hurt him even more while swinging at yet another stupid dee. Dawdle looked back for a second, and-

It had worked! It really had! The stomped dee had been comically flattened, then he tried to get up, but only stumbled, then keeled over and fell unconscious. WOAH. dawdle was going to do that often. Suddenly a smack from a stone mace sent him flying into a wall, as he couldn't feel anything for a second. Daoh...

Daoh had seen this.

"DAWDLE!" he screamed, running to his friend, punching dozens of dees away while doing so. That's when the possessed dee came out of nowhere and swung that axe, which was all metal, down at Dawdle. Daoh wasn't having his friend dead yet. Nope. Not today.

"GRRRRAAAAAAHHH!" With a red glow from his eye, he sent a bolt of pure electricity at the dee, who had definitely felt it to the extreme, being with metal or what not. In fact, the bolt was so strong that he was flung away with a bang. With him out of the way, Daoh rushed to Dawdle, who then got up, with a bit of blood trickling from his forehead. "DAWDLE! DUDE!"

"Relax, OK? It's just a bit of blood...WOAH!" Dawdle had JUST moved out of the way of a stone scythe coming down, leaving it to make sparks onto where it's target had been. At once, Dawdle swung at the dees, three in all who tried to attack him, and knocked them out cold. Daoh whacked many more dees in the face as he shot a charged beam. That's when Dawdle had some sense in his brain: couldn't he just INHALE them to scare them all off?!

"Daoh, get behind me," Dawdle ordered.

"Whuh?"

"JUST DO IT!"

As Daoh got behind Dawdle safely, Dawdle opened his mouth and breathed in deeply, inhaling and summoning up a swirling vortex to inhale many of the dees, shocking them. After doing that, he quickly spit them all out of the training area, leaving that same dee who was possessed. On sight, he dashed for him, bringing his weapon up. Then the strangest of things happened-Dawdle's katana started to glow a bright red, having more heat into it!

With a swing, the dee was swung to the side, making him seem VERY light. But the dee retaliated! Dawdle was nicked by that axe, that was swung inhumanly at the speed of, like, 100 mph. Dawdle swung again and again, hitting or not hitting the dee, all while dodging, ducking, or blocking, and each hit was even harder than the last one...until the dee had enough...and fainted, having a dark matter float out of it's body.

AND IT OPENED IT'S EYE.

It flew forward, having for Dawdle to block, hit, dodge, and repeat, giving the dark matter so much problems. That's when it started to glow, and take shape of something...terrible...

It took the shape...

Of a true Mongol warrior...

"Ah shit, son." Daoh said behind him.

With that, the dark matter swung it's heavy sword, clipping Dawdle's face a bit, but still missing. Dawdle quickly retaliated with a simple whack across the head, as well as Daoh, who surged the DM with heavy electricity, with a bit of...plasma? "Huh?" Daoh got confused about this.

Dawdle decided to end this by jumping on the monster's head, getting a mighty roar of pain. "What?" he asked.

"I accidentally created plasma..."

"Huh, and I accidentally used a weird power..."

"Well, accident or not, we still gotta kill this guy!"

The DM, now offended, roared a mighty roar, and finally decided to do something logical: it tried to jump on the duo with it's immense weight. The duo, luckily, saw this, and dodged! However, the miss costed them all big time: the floor cracked in large, but shallow cracks, making the three "hm?" in unison. "Um, DAWDLE!?" Daoh panicked.

The flooring was now cracked at it's limit, and as soon as that happened, the trio looked down with a start, then slowly Dawdle and Daoh looked up at the DM; the DM did the same. "I hate you with my entire being." Dawdle blatantly said to the now guilty DM. Suddenly.

The whole floor collasped, bringing down the screaming threesome into a dark, dank pit.

* * *

**Well, that was long...again, sorry for my lateness, but really, you see why I'm late...  
**

** So, I didn't answer ALL of the questions, but the next bit I sure will! Maybe...**

** And Now the fighting scene's here! Now you'll see an important characteristic of Dawdle and Daoh, as well as a couple others, which is very important! Also, Dawdle and Daoh remind me of two cool bros...can someone say who? *coughcoughfireandelectricityreferencecoughcough***

** Aaaaaannd...Solena's really a natural kind of depressant, and is somewhat sensitive...She seems suicidal because of her past...**

** So, will they ever deliver the food!? Will they defeat the DM? Will Solena die? WILL DIANA GET A DIFFERENT FLAVORED MEDICINE!? What...**

** Find out the next time on The Adventure of Waddle Dawdle!**

** P.S: My comic may be on hiatus, but check out my smackjeeves profile! Then go on "gk and a bunch of other people doin stuff!" That's one thing I've been helping with...You'll see how do I truly draw there!**

** P.S.S: BOSS FIGHT ALREADY? FTW!**


End file.
